


The Great Astro-Megaship Pillow Fight of 1998

by purplestripe66, tptigger



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Siblings, get your minds out of the gutter, it's gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplestripe66/pseuds/purplestripe66, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhane and Karone decide Andros has been sleeping too long and shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Astro-Megaship Pillow Fight of 1998

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack fic we cowrote while visiting. It has been spell checked and proof read but not beta read.  
> (And it is gen. Get your minds out of the gutter.)

Andros was sound asleep in his bunk. He'd been sleeping for ten hours. While Ashley and Cassie seemed to think this was normal, Karone and Zhane decided that this had been going on way too long. They each grabbed a pillow and crept into Andros' bunk.

Zhane saw the light of DECA's camera brighten as they walked in, but the AI didn't say anything. He motioned Karone to stand at the foot of the bunk, while he leaned in and nudged Andros slightly. The red-clad ranger shifted, just barely at the touch. 

Zhane grinned. "Andros!" he screamed, probably louder than he should have.

Andros sat straight up in bed. "What? Who's attacking? What's wrong?"

"I am!" Karone thwapped him on the head with a pillow.

"Me too!" Zhane grinned, smacking him from the other side with his pillow.

Andros flailed, trying to figure out what was happening. His head told him that he was not in any immediate danger, and yet-

Another pillow smacked him in the face before he could finish the thought. Instinctively, he grabbed for it, yanking it out of its owner's hands. He looked up to find Zhane now pillow-less. Without even thinking about it, he whacked Zhane with his own pillow.

Karone whacked Andros, circling behind him. She grabbed Andros's pillow from the bed. Andros reached for it, deflecting another whack to the face with Zhane's pillow. He pulled the pillow towards him and Karone followed it in, screeching with laughter as she fell across Andros's lap. 

Andros pinned her down with his free hand. "No you don't."

Zhane reached behind Andros, grabbing his pillow off of the bed.

Andros' hand immediately went to pin him down while he was in a vulnerable position. This, however, allowed Karone to not only escape, but also to reclaim the pillow that had fallen to the ground. She swung at Andros, who managed to block.

Zhane took the opportunity to regain an upper hand however, and flipped over, pinning Andros to the bed.

Karone thwapped a pillow across both their faces.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Zhane asked.

Karone smirked. "There are sides? I thought it was everyone for themselves."

Zhane shifted, reaching for her. "Why I oughta..."

Zhane had to stop talking as Andros flipped him onto the ground with a hard thump.

He stared up at him from the floor for a moment, bewildered by what had just happened. Before he could regain his composure however, another pillow smacked him in the face. Judging by the giggle that followed, he assumed that it had been Karone that hit him.

Zhane snagged the pillow before she could pull it back, and swung blindly towards the sound of the giggles. Andros somehow managed to get in between him and his intended target however, and the pillow hit him in the head instead. Zhane was entirely ok with this as he hurried to get up off the floor before anyone else could take advantage of his position.

"Nope," Karone said, crashing into him and tackling him to the ground again.

"Karone!"

Andros smacked both of them with a single pillow. Karone waved her pillow to retaliate, but her awkward posture meant that she lost her grip on her pillow as it smacked Andros. Andros caught it deftly and started beating her with it with one hand, while whacking Zhane upside the head with the pillow in the other hand.

Zhane raised his pillow to cover his face, but Karone reached for it, trying to tug it away from him.

Zhane bucked, causing Karone to crash into Andros, pushing him into the bed like a domino, both pillows going flying. Zhane gathered them up and started using them to attack Karone and Andros simultaneously.

Karone thwacked her pillow into Zhane's chest, but he wrapped his arms around it, hugging it tightly.

Karone stood, trying to jerk it free, but Andros pulled her back onto the bed.

Zhane stood, triumphantly, now in possession of all three pillows.

Andros and Karone seemed to realize this at the same time. They struggled to detangle themselves, but just as Andros managed to push himself into a semi- seated position, two pillows smacked him simultaneously in the head and chest, pushing him down into Karone's lap.

"Ow!" Karone objected. "You're bigger than me."

"Guys, really, you're not supposed to squish each other," T.J. said from the doorway. The edges of his mouth kept quirking up, then pulled down to a more neutral expression.

"Are you going to stop us?" Zhane asked, turning around.

Karone tugged at the two pillows that were both gripped tightly in Zhane's right hand.

"If I have to," TJ said, unable to keep the grin out of his voice. "But you should know that we have an incoming transmission addressed to the Karovan Rangers."

Andros pushed himself up, his demeanor shifting from carefree teenager to Red Ranger in the blink of an eye. "From whom?" he asked.

TJ shrugged. "Didn't say. You coming?" TJ nodded in the general direction of the bridge.

"Yeah, sure," Zhane said.

Andros glared at him. "On our way. _Professionally._ "

Zhane rolled his eyes, but dropped the pillows and then reached out a hand to help Karone to her feet. The two left the room, but T.J. grabbed Andros's arm.

"I think you might want to change out of your pajamas first."


End file.
